Loving You Had Consequences
by drizzletomyhurricane
Summary: They all thought they could put last semester behind them, but some things you just can't forget. A Miles/Lola/Tristan love triangle in an alternate season 4 universe. Loosely based off the plots of my "What Could Have Been" fic. Will include the POV of all 3 characters but is ultimately mostly a Mola-centered fic, not Triles.
1. Chapter 1

This first chapter is from Tristan's POV and pretty Triles-heavy, but like I said in the description this fic will be a love triangle but mainly about Mola. Fair warning I'm not a Triles shipper... but I do think a love triangle between them in s4 would have been interesting! xx

One

Tristan took a deep breath as he walked into Degrassi on a crisp January morning, the first time he'd set foot in the building since the bus crash. He paused for a second, just taking in the familiar scent of the hallway- he never thought he'd appreciate the smell of lockers and gym shoes. He wasn't sure if it was because of his sensory problems or simply due to how long it had been, but everything about the school felt overwhelming. The buzzing of students gossiping on their way to class, the sounds of creaky lockers, the crowded hallways... it was all so overpowering.

"You got it okay?" Miles asked, shutting the door behind Tristan and guiding him towards the direction of his locker.

" _Yes_ , Miles," Tristan muttered, growing a little annoyed. He sighed- two years ago it would have been his dream to have the handsome, rich boy hovering over him like this. When he and Miles first started dating, Tristan had felt so proud walking down the hallway hand-in-hand with the hottest guy in school. Only a few months ago, it was that princess Maya Matlin who had Miles- but now it was _Tris_ getting to hold his hand. Tristan had felt like the luckiest guy in the world to be able to call Miles Hollingsworth his boyfriend.

But things had changed.

Nowadays, Tristan felt less like Miles' boyfriend and more like his charity project. Miles had spent nearly every day of winter break by his side, even ditching his family's Christmas dinner to eat dry turkey and cranberry sauce with him in the hospital. At first Tristan had sort of liked the attention, but after awhile, he really just missed having his own space. His doctors and mother were already hovering over him 24/7; he didn't need his boyfriend to do the same.

"Let me get that for you, at least," Miles said, opening Tristan's locker for him. He couldn't decide if it was sweet or borderline creepy that Miles had his combination memorized. Kind of both, he supposed.

As the locker door swung open, Tristan heard the sound of a familiar giggle. He turned around and groaned at the sight of bright blue hair across from him.

Lola, who had been talking to Yael, turned and froze at the sight of Tristan and Miles. Tris watched uneasily as Miles and Lola made eye contact, neither of them saying anything. The look between the two of them said it all: _we both know what happened last semester, but Tristan is here so let's pretend it was nothing_.

It made Tristan sick to look at Lola, to know that she had been in Miles' bed, that she'd kissed him and fucked him, that she was carrying his _baby_ at one point.

Lola finally spoke, her voice quiet as she looked at Miles. "Um, have you seen Frankie?"

"Uh, nope," Miles said, his face pale. "Not since the ride to school this morning."

Lola looked down at the floor. "Right, well, I should get going," she muttered quickly. She rushed towards the opposite direction, her cheeks turning bright red as she passed Miles.

"Lola!" Yael shouted, running after her. "You forgot your bag." _Of course_ , Tristan thought. _She was such an airhead._ He wondered what Miles had seen in her. Sure, she was a pretty face, but what else?

Miles' eyes were still glued in Lola's direction even after she'd disappeared into the crowd. " _Miles_ ," Tris coughed.

Miles snapped out of it. "Hmm?" He wiped his forehead, which was dripping lightly with sweat. He reached for Tristan's hand "Um, I'll walk you to class."

Tristan shut his locker door, slamming it a little harder than he meant to. "I can walk myself," he said. "I'm not helpless, you know."

"What, I can't just want to spend time with my boyfriend?" Miles scoffed, looking a little hurt.

Tristan just shook his head, sighing deeply. They'd ignored the elephant in the room long enough. "I know you think hovering over me and doing everything for me will make everything fine," Tristan said, barely looking at Miles. "But it still happened, okay? You still..." He couldn't even bear to say it out loud. "You still... did what you did."

"Tristan, I- I told you," Miles said. "The play, Lola... _everything_ was about you."

"I thought I could understand," Tristan sighed. "I thought I _did_ understand. But now seeing her and the way you two look at each other-"

"There's- there's nothing between me and Lola," Miles said quickly, stumbling on his words. He was doing that weird tongue-clicking thing he always did when he was nervous. Usually when he was lying about something. He watched as Tristan grabbed his books out of his locker and scrambled to get them for him. "Here, let me at least carry your books."

"I don't need a _babysitter_ , Miles!" Tristan snapped, grabbing the books out of Miles' hands. He took a deep breath. "I- I think we need some space."

They were both silent for a second. Miles just stared at him, his eyes half-filled with anger, half-filled with hurt.

"Fine," Miles said, his voice like ice. "I'll give you all the space you want." He turned away from Tristan and walked into the hall, following the speck of blue hair ahead of him.


	2. Chapter 2

After the bell rang and the hallways had cleared, Miles plopped down on an empty hallway bench and just took a minute to think. He knew he shouldn't be late to class, but it was the last semester of the year so the teachers were being a little less strict with the seniors. Besides, he couldn't bring himself to care about pre-calculus right now. He just needed some time to himself, some time to think. Ever since Tristan woke up, nobody had let him have any time to fucking _think_.

But Miles wasn't alone for very long. Just a couple of minutes later, he heard footsteps coming down the hallway, drawing nearer and nearer. Figuring it was probably a teacher or Simpson coming around the corner, Miles gathered his things and stood up to walk to class. Just as he turned the corner though, someone bumped into him.

"Oops, I'm sorry! I didn't- I didn't see you..." Lola cried, looking up from her cell phone. Her cheeks turned bright pink at the sight of Miles.

"No, it's okay," Miles said quickly, scratching his head. "My fault." Lola shrugged awkwardly and began to walk away, but Miles turned around. "What are you doing out of class?" he asked.

Lola still barely looked up from her phone. "Oh, um, I told Perino I had cramps. Really though, I just kind of wanted to get out of there- we're reviewing medicine in the Middle Ages and it doesn't exactly bring back good memories."

Miles stared at her in confusion, clueless as to what she was referring to. "Huh?"

"Never mind," Lola muttered quickly. Of course he wouldn't pick up on that reference. He wasn't there for that disaster of a presentation. He wasn't there for _any_ of it. She stared up at the wall and noticed the "safe space" sign they were standing under. She chuckled softly under her breath. "This kinda feels like deja vu."

Miles looked over at the sign. "Yeah," he said quietly. He just stared at her for a second, remembering the wild ride that last semester had been. It was strange- he felt like he knew Lola so well... her mind, her fears, her dreams... her _body_... and yet, they couldn't possibly feel more like strangers right now. "It kinda does." He slumped down on the floor against the wall. After looking a litte hesitant, Lola slowly joined him. He glanced around the hallway to make sure no one was around- _good_. They were safe. The last thing Miles needed to do was add more fuel to the rumors- but for reasons he couldn't quite explain, he just really wanted to be near Lola right now. Even if they just sat in silence, there was something really comforting about her presence. Always had been.

Lola sighed. "I um, I hear you and Tristan got into a fight," she said quietly. She stared at the ground. "Was it... was it because of me?" Her eyes looked sad as she spoke, her face a mixture of guilt and uncomfortableness.

"No," Miles said right away. He knew that was a lie, but he didn't want to make Lola feel bad. After all, she wasn't the one who cheated on their boyfriend. "We just, ah..." He scratched his head, suddenly stumped for words. "I'm not a very good boyfriend," Miles shrugged. "I'm shit at relationships... always have been. I'm a total fuckup."

Lola guessed she was supposed to comfort him and tell him, _no, of course not_. But, well, it didn't seem like that was her role anymore. Now that Tristan was awake, what did Miles need _her_ for? "But Tristan's better now, isn't he? So... so things should get back to normal soon. You finally got your boyfriend back Miles, isn't that what you always wanted?" She shrugged her tiny shoulders and offered him a weak smile, not knowing what else to say.

It was so weird to see him again like this, to talk to him like they were still pals and he hadn't put her through something traumatic as hell. She wished she could see him that way again, back when he was just Frankie's cute older brother that she'd occasionally wave to in the hall, not the guy who'd managed to take her virginity, knock her up, and break her heart all at once. If there was ever a clear end to Lola's innocence it was when she gave her heart to Miles Hollingsworth iii.

"That's what I thought too," Miles muttered. "That things would just go back to normal. But they're not. He's moody all the time, he needs help eating and getting dressed. Sometimes I feel less like a boyfriend and more like a babysit-" He stopped himself, not wanting to say the word _baby_ to Lola. Other than their brief conservation before opening night where Miles more or less apologized for being kind of a dick, they hadn't discussed the whole pregnancy ordeal. And judging by the amount of awkwardness between the two of them, maybe it was better it stayed that way.

"Relax, you don't have to do the _pity voice_ with me," Lola said. Ever since her abortion, Frankie and Shay had been treating her like some fragile little doll they had to whisper around. Like they thought Lola was going to hear the word "baby" and burst into tears of regret or something. She'd never felt that way, anyhow.

Miles smiled weakly, suddenly reminded of their little _that needs salt and lime_ convo the night they hooked up. "Right," he muttered, blushing slightly. "Sorry."

Lola glanced at her phone. "I should... I should probably get back to class," she said quickly, standing up. "So should you." She smiled nervously, adding, "Teachers probably won't be using the pity voice on you as much this semester."

Miles chuckled under his breath. "Hey, um," he said, standing up alongside her, "do you wanna eat lunch together in the theater today maybe? We could rewatch the tapes of the play, laugh at our bloopers. I'm not really up for eating with Tris today."

Lola took a deep breath. When she returned to school, she was afraid of two options: one, that Miles would just ignore her existence, and two, that he would want to hang out again. She hung her head low, suddenly not wanting to even look him in the eye. "I'm sorry, miles, but... no. I'm not gonna do that again okay? I'm not gonna be the "other woman.""

Miles just stared at her for a second, a little surprised. To be honest, he wasn't used to being rejected. Even though in this case he almost certainly deserved to be. "Uh, technically you're the _only_ woman."

Lola still didn't look at him. "You know what I mean. You should be with Tristan, okay? He needs you." _And so did I,_ she thought to herself. "Besides, I don't think it's a good idea for us to spend too much time together. Franks still doesn't know about our history... and it's just... it's too _hard_. After, you know, what happened."

Miles nodded quietly. He really couldn't blame Lola. After what he'd put her through, he was lucky she was even speaking to him. There were so many things he wanted to say to her- _I'm sorry; I didn't deserve you; I should have been there for you_. But it only came out as "See you around, Lo."


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: For the sake of this particular story, just disregard the timeline and assume that Yael came out as non-binary already._

That afternoon, Lola and Yael sat in the media room eating lunch together. Lola had told Yael she wanted to work on vlogging, but really she just wanted an excuse to avoid the cafeteria where she would no doubt run into Tristan and Miles again. Seeing Miles again had put knots in her stomach for the rest of the morning. She'd spent that Christmas in Argentina with her father visiting relatives and just trying to forget all about Miles. For a moment there, she thought maybe she had. But the second she saw his face at school this morning, she knew she'd only been kidding herself when she swore she was over him.

Lola used to think Tiny was her first love, back when she thought love was nothing more than Frenching between classes and sharing bites of pizza on the school steps. She thought it was heartbreak when she saw him kissing her best friend in front of the whole school, looking at Shay in the very same way he used to look at her. But what she had with Miles was just... different. In just a matter of weeks, Miles went from merely being the boy she'd harbored a secret crush on since she was 14 to being _the_ boy. He made her feel things she didn't even know her heart was capable of, things she wasn't sure she wanted to feel, from the way she blushed when he gave her his old white t-shirt that night they slept together to how she bawled her eyes out when he left her all alone in the hallway pregnant and terrified. For better or for worse, no one could ever get to Lola the way Miles did.

"Ugh," she tsked, poking at the cafeteria's enchiladas. "This stuff just doesn't compare to my Abuela's."

Yael shrugged. "I'll trade lunches with you if you want."

"No, that's okay," Lola frowned, shoving her food aside. "I'm not hungry."

Yael looked at her for a second. "Not to mimic the words of the patriarchy, but... have you been eating enough? You're looking a little thin, Lo."

"I'm fine," Lola insisted, growing tired of that "pity voice" everyone still seemed to be using on her. "Anyway, um... got any vlog ideas for this semester? I was thinking maybe I could start a hairstyle series. How's this for a pitch- I dye my hair a different color every week and give a tutorial each time... red, purple, blonde, any color!"

Yael couldn't help but laugh. "That's, uh, original."

"Well, I was thinking of changing my hair up soon again anyway," Lola said. "I need a change." She kept the reasons for it to herself but dying her hair was something she always did after a major life event- she went pink when her mom left, a mix of blonde and magenta when she started high school, blue when she and Tiny broke up. She figured the whole Miles Hollingsworth saga deserved its own hair color, maybe even its own wardrobe... what she wouldn't give to have the allowance of a Hollingsworth kid sometimes.

"Yeah, change can be nice," Yael agreed, twisting a strand of their newly-visible auburn curls around their finger. Lola still wasn't quite used to seeing them without their red wig, but she was beyond thrilled that her makeover skills had worked for Yael. "Why the need for it, though? I really like the cotton candy blue you've got going on now."

Lola shrugged. "I just... need something different. A fresh start." She reached for her cell to pull up some pictures. "Like, here, check out this really cool shade of silver I-"

Lola's face dropped at the all too familiar notification. Miles' Oomfchat username sitting uninvited on her lockscreen.

"Uh, you okay?" Yael asked, noticing Lola's sudden paleness.

"I'm fine," Lola said again, quickly swiping the notification away. A part of her wanted to open it, but... it was easier not to.

They both sat there quietly for a minute. "So," Yael said, clearing their throat, "are you ever going to tell me what was up between you and Miles this morning?"

Lola had been glued to her phone, still debating whether or not to open the Oomfchat. "Hmm?" she said. "What? I- nothing. I just wanted to know where Frankie was, that's all." She glanced back down at her phone.

Yael narrowed their eyes sternly, not buying it. " _Lola."_

Lola bit her tongue for a second, cheeks turning pink. She sighed deeply- so much for keeping her feelings on the down-low. "How do you get over someone you never dated?" she cried.

Yael sat up straight, slowly starting to piece things together. "Oh my god," they said, almost under their breath. "It was _Miles_?"


	4. Chapter 4

The following Monday morning, Miles sat in the student council room poking at his lunch and idly twiddling his thumbs. He'd been hiding out in here a lot lately- Tristan went home early most days and on the days he didn't, he barely even made conversation with Miles. Tris had claimed everything was fine between them, but Miles knew they were still in the midst of last week's fight. Miles had come to learn that this was the Tristan Milligan approach to conflict: have a public blowout, then spend weeks sulking and making petty comments while simultaneously insisting nothing's wrong. It drove Miles mad.

Across from him at the table, Zoe and Rasha were making date night plans in between smooches. "And then," Rasha said, catching her breath. "I thought you could come by my place while the Nahirs are out-"

"Oooh," Zoe said, kissing her again. "Steamy."

Miles cleared his throat. "Still here." Normally, he would have been _more_ than okay with watching two attractive girls make out in front of him. But lately, the slightest hints of romance put him in a bad mood. Stores had already begun to put up Valentines displays- all the cute teddy bears, mushy cards, and pink balloons made him feel sick. Even if he and Tristan were getting along, things still wouldn't be the same. He still couldn't really be a _boyfriend_ to Miles yet, not a real one. It's not like they could go on date nights or fool around in the Hollingsworth pool like they used to.

And truthfully, Miles had been missing someone else lately. Ever since their conversation in the hallway the other day, he'd found his thoughts wandering back to the times he'd had with Lola last semester. He'd see her across the halls and instantly feel like he was back in that bed with her, his arms wrapped around her tightly as she drifted off to sleep in his t-shirt. _Best sleepover ever_ , she'd whispered into his ear, giggling and blushing like a little girl.

He'd never felt safer than he did in that bed with Lola.

Zoe glanced up from kissing Rasha and shot Miles a look. "Then _shoo_ ," she said to him, like he was a pesky little brother crashing her party.

Rasha, always the nicer of the duo, turned to Miles and smiled awkwardly. "That's okay," she offered. "I don't mind you eating lunch with us. It feels like a little cast reunion... maybe Lola could join us sometime too!"

Miles' face went pale at the mention of Lola. The sound of her name was like a haunting melody now- every time he heard it, he was reminded of what he'd done, how he'd treated her, how badly he'd screwed things up with her. _You fucked up, you fucked up_ , a chorus rang in his head. It was like having his father live inside his skull. "Y-yeah," he muttered, not looking at Rasha. "Sure."

Rasha looked at him worriedly, suddenly self-conscious. "Sorry, did I- did I say something?" she asked, more to Zoe than to him.

Miles tried to smile. "No," he assured Rasha, his expression still unconvincing.

Rasha shrugged. "I just thought, you know, you and her were friends and-" She paused. "You _are_ still friends, aren't you? Oh no, did you two have a fight? You had such good chemistry on stage!"

Zoe snorted. "It was a little more than just on stage," she muttered under her breath.

Miles groaned. He shot Zoe a _not this again_ look. Tristan had already made him feel guilty enough for cheating, he didn't need Tris' little sidekick to do the same.

Rasha looked back and forth between Zoe and Miles in confusion. "What?"

Zoe shook her head. "You saw Lola's abortion video, right?" she said quietly to her girlfriend. "Well, let's just say that if things had gone differently, we'd be calling Miles _Daddy_."

Miles finally had enough. "Screw you," he muttered, turning his chair away from Zoe.

Zoe sighed, realizing maybe she'd gone a bit too far with that one- Lola was a sore subject for Miles, but the pregnancy scandal was an emotional minefield with him. "Um, how are things with you and Tris?" she said quickly. Maybe she should have just apologized, but somehow that felt even more unnatural with her and Miles.

"Fine," Miles mumbled.

Zoe just shrugged. She knew better than to push Miles for further details. "Well," she sighed, getting up from her seat, "Rasha and I had better get going. We've got to talk to Simpson about pep rally stuff before class."

"Bye, Miles," Rasha smiled, following Zoe out the door.

Miles nodded goodbye to both of them, then leaned back into his chair and let out a long, deep sigh. He glanced around the classroom and thought back to last semester when he'd snuck Lola in here during passing period. It was a couple of days after their hookup- right before Tristan woke up, before everything spiraled out of control. Back when the world stood still, if only for a short while.

 _"Miles, what are we doing in here?" Lola whispered as he shut the door behind them. "Someone could see us!"_

 _Miles just grinned. "Not if I put the blinds up."_

 _They kissed each other hard, slammed against the wall and completely intertwined with one another. Miles had promised himself he wouldn't do this, but after their makeout session under the stairwell, he just couldn't resist._

 _"Um, so," Lola said, catching her breath. "I had an idea for something in the play."_

 _"Oh?" Miles smiled. He tousled a strand of her bright blue hair and began kissing her neck._

 _"Yeah," Lola blushed. "Um, I was thinking maybe we should use some extra bright lights for Hope's first entrance. So that people will understand she's more than a person- like from another world, almost."_

 _"Mmm," Miles murmured, still kissing her neck._

 _Lola pulled away. "You think it's stupid."_

 _"No," Miles said, grabbing her hand. He gently brushed her cheek. "That's perfect."_

Miles took one last look around the room as the bell rang, thinking of all he had lost because he was too... _himself_. So many things he would never get back.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: sorry it's been so long! I was blocked on this story for awhile, but I think I've got an idea of where it's going now. Huge thanks to user lemondrizzlecake for all her help._

Lola sat on Frankie's bed doing her nails while she waited for her to come back upstairs. Downstairs, she could hear Mrs. Hollingsworth's stern voice yelling, _You're grounded, young lady! Honestly, Francesca... I never liked Jonah much, but smashing his guitar? What were you thinking?_

There was a pause, then _That's not fair! You never grounded Miles for any of the stuff_ he _did!_

Lola quickly shifted her attention back to the nail polish— sparkly pink— growing a bit shaky at the mention of the oldest Hollingsworth. Sometimes she wanted to kick herself in the face for hooking up with her best friend's brother and thinking there was any possible way that wouldn't make things _somehow_ weird. Even without the traumatic aftermath of it all, it still would have been just as awkward to come around here now and walk past Miles' bedroom as if she didn't lose her virginity there.

Lola had never felt uncomfortable in the Hollingsworth house before. It was practically her second home. It was certainly much more spacious than her dad's and she had to admit sometimes she liked to pretend her life was as lavish as the Hollingsworth kids'. She couldn't even count the number of times she'd been here for sleepovers, dinners, swimming... girls' nights. But now the house felt odd to visit, almost like a stranger's. She'd avoided it most of the time since she got back from vacation, worried Miles would be home. And she found it hard to make small talk with Mrs. Hollingsworth, who had no idea Lola had been carrying her would-have-been grandchild at one point. It was odd— she didn't really regret anything she'd done with Miles, but... sometimes she wished she could go back to that night and stop herself. Stop herself from starting that fight with Shay, from going into that closet with Tiny, from wandering into Miles' bedroom, from insisting that, no, it was okay that he didn't have a condom, she was on the pill.

Frankie came back into the room now, huffing and stomping her way over to the bed. "Sorry about that," she said, rolling her eyes. "Ugh. You're _so_ lucky your dad's so laid-back. What I wouldn't give to trade in my mom sometimes..."

Lola tried to smile, but felt a pang in her stomach. Sure, her dad was "chill." But that was only because their conversations consisted of nothing more than the basics— school, the family business, and maybe the weather. It wasn't like they didn't talk or anything, but... some things Lola just couldn't tell him. Most things, actually.

" _Frankie!"_ Lola heard from the downstairs.

Frankie groaned. "I'll be right back," she muttered to Lola.

Lola went back to painting her nails, trying to listen in on the conversation from downstairs. More talk about Jonah. More _I didn't raise you this way_. More _No, I don't care that your brothers have done worse!_

"Oh. Hey."

Lola glanced up, suddenly pulled out of her trance. "Oh... hi." _Hi_ : only one syllable, but she could barely get it out. Somehow whenever Miles was around, Lola just lost all ability to speak— and not in a cute, grade school crush way.

"Uh, how's it going?" Miles said. _Why was he still standing there? No one said he had to stick around and make awkward small talk._

"Good," Lola said, hardly looking at him. "You?"

"Good," Miles shrugged.

Lola forced a smile. "Good."

"Yeah... good."

Frankie came in just then, thank god. And she was totally oblivious to the awkwardness between Miles and Lola, thank god again. "Sheesh," Frankie said to her brother. "What is Mom's _deal_?"

Miles shook his head. "That's what you get for hanging with Esme." He glanced at his phone. "Well, I promised to go see Tris, so—" He cut himself off, feeling awkward talking about Tristan with Lola sitting five feet away from him.

"Right. Have fun," Frankie muttered, clueless as ever. She shooed him out of her room and shut the door. She took a seat on the bed next to Lola. "I'm happy for him and all that Tris is back, of course," Frankie sighed, "but between those two and Hunter and Yael and Shay and Tiny it seems like _everyone_ is in love except for me." She sighed again. "Ugh. I really loved Jonah, Lo. I mean... I _really_ did."

Lola nodded, offering her a weak smile. "I'm sorry, Franks— I know you did."

Frankie just sat there for a second, studying Lola as she finished painting her nails. "So," she said, "who is he? The guy you've been crying over."

Lola sat up straight, startled. "Huh?" she said. "I... I don't know what you're talking about." Her cheeks turned bright red, the way they always did when she was nervous.

"Don't lie, Lo," Frankie tsked. "I know you're still hung up on someone." She pauses for a second. "Is it Tiny? Promise I won't tell Shay."

"No, of course not," Lola said immediately. She got over Tiny forever ago. Sure, it still felt a bit awkward at times but she could honestly say that she was happy for him and Shay now.

"Then who?" Frankie persisted. "Is it... is it the dad?" She said _dad_ in a whisper, like it was some big secret. Frankie never quite knew how to talk to Lola about that whole subject, honestly.

"Umm," Lola said. She didn't want to talk about this with Frankie, not right now, but she knew she wouldn't let it go.

Frankie nodded, seeming to take that as a yes. "Do you love him?"

 _Fuck._ Lola had been trying to bury this feeling so long. Leave it to Frankie to dig it up. "I think so," she admitted, almost a whisper.

"Then why don't you want to be with him?"

Lola just shook her head. _Because he's your brother. Because he has a boyfriend who just got out of a coma. Because he doesn't love me back in the same way. Because he got me pregnant and then bailed._ "It's just... it's complicated."

"You know what I think?" Frankie said, still not satisfied with Lola's answer. "I think you're just afraid to give your heart to someone good for once."

Lola almost wanted to laugh at that— this coming from the girl who'd dated Jonah Haak? But, she had to admit, a part of her agreed with Frankie. Lola had never been good at opening up to people, guys especially. Who could blame her for her trust issues really, after her mom just took off like that? And Miles hadn't exactly been the most dependable. Besides, even if she did want him, he was with Tristan. He didn't need her anymore. She was just a temporary role in his life, just there to keep him company and cheer him up until his real love came back to him.

At least, that's what Lola told herself. Because somehow the alternative, that Miles might have... or still did... actually care deeply about her? That was even more frightening.


End file.
